


Oh, Where Do We Begin?

by Moonwarrioryt



Series: Teaming the Pieces Together [1]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Eevee! Roman, Not many tags, Pokemon, Thomas Is Very Gay, starting pokemon journey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-09-02 12:49:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20276179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonwarrioryt/pseuds/Moonwarrioryt
Summary: 'He looked around before letting go, letting his heart and soul guide him, feeling the curious looks of MJ and Professor Oak burn into his back. He walked behind the tree and found.. another puzzle piece.The little pokemon must have been watching him since, when he turned around the tree, it stumbled back. The pokemonwas an Eevee.'After four years of putting it off, fourteen year old Thomas finally decides to start his journeyOf course, to do that, he needs a starter





	Oh, Where Do We Begin?

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys :D
> 
> This entire pokemon AU belongs to @sugarglider-s on Tumblr, I highly suggest checking them out! This entire series is based around it, so it might help with some context
> 
> Enjoy!

Thomas shot out of bed. Oh no, he slept in again! The young teenager had a problem of sleeping in late, staying up far into the night. He glanced at the pokeball clock, seeing how late-

He had woken up ten minutes before his seven o'clock alarm was set.

Thomas stared for a few moments, before giggles erupted. Of course his excitement woke him up early, and he knew the alarm would wake him up (it's not like he would throw it in his sleep), just because of what today was. Any other day the alarm would go unnoticed, forgotten and snoozed later and later.

But not this day, because today

fourteen year old Thomas would finally started his pokemon journey.

______________________________

Thomas ran out the door, yelling one last goodbye to his parents. He was so excited, he tripped on the steps. Shock filling his eyes. No! He couldn't delay this any longer. His brothers had all left at the age of ten (even his younger brother) but he had always stayed behind, anxiety telling him he was not ready. Finally, he decided to push through as another boy from his town that was the same age as himself, MJ, decided it was time to leave on a journey.

Speaking of the boy, MJ (who was walking by) rushed over, staggering as he caught Thomas before face met dirt.

"T-thanks" Thomas blushed, hiding his face. Pushing the blush away, Thomas stood back up and smiled gratefully as MJ.

Something akin to (gay) panic flashes quickly through the others eyes, as he looked away "well, cant have my rival getting hurt before we leave!" MJ blurted.

Thomas stared "rival?" MJ nodded "uhh ya, definitely yes, uhh we're starting our journey at the same time so totally!" He gushed.

Thomas kept the gay squeal of joy inside, he would be seeing MJ more! Rivals always met for battle training, seeing how much the other had grown stronger. Instead he just grinning "well, let's go grab our pokemon then!" He laughed.

The two walked the trail to Professor Oaks lab, steadily getting more anxious and excited simultaneously. Finally at the top of the path, they looked over the door before, in a silent agreement, knocked at the same time.

"Ahh!" Oak exclaimed as the professor opened the door "welcome to my lab. You're Thomas and MJ?" "Yes" both boys replied simultaneously. Oak opened the door, letting the trainers-to-be enter.

The room was enormous, bookshelves and machines lay against the walls, a coffee table and two couches lay on a rug near the middle. A staircase led to an upper layer taking a third of the room size above, open to the first floor, but Professor Oak walked by both areas to a back door. Thomas and MJ followed, and as the professor opened the door they could help but gape.

The door led back to the outside, but to an enormous emerald green field. A forest lay further on, a slow moving river cut lazily through both and on beyond the house. Pokemon were everywhere lazing around, flying, floating, or swimming. Oak led them away though, to a large sectioned off area by the house.

He shooed away a curious Pikachu sniffing at the pokemon inside, the Pikachu just laughing with joy and bouncing off towards some others of its evolution line and electric pokemon.

Inside the grassy area, partially shaded by an apple tree, starter pokemon from all the regions played around. Some played with others from the same region, others layed around with same type or just in randoms groups.

"The other professors and I agreed that some trainers don't connect to the pokemon offered in the specific region, so we sent starters over for new trainers so they could truly connect to their partners" Oak explained with a smile. Thomas could understand, some natures of humans and pokemon didn't connect easily, making the connection hard to make.

MJ happily hopped over the low line to greet the pokemon, Thomas not far behind. All the pokemon were great, many natures and abilities, and Thomas knew in his heart they would all make strong pokemon, even some good team mates. But..

Nothing clicked. MJ was offering a hand to the Piplup, and Thomas could basically _ see _ the connective bond, but he didn't feel connected to any of these pokemon. Of course he could just choose the best and make the connection, but it felt like.. like Thomas was missing a puzzle piece. He knew it was lost around here somewhere, his heart could feel it, but all the starters just felt a little too.. off. The puzzle piece was a bit to big, or a different shape, and he didn't want to force it together when their piece would fit with someone else's puzzle.

He looked around before letting go, letting his heart and soul guide him, feeling the curious looks of MJ and Professor Oak burn into his back. He walked behind the tree and found.. another puzzle piece.

The little pokemon must have been watching him since, when he turned around the tree, it stumbled back. The pokemon

was an Eevee.

Thomas blinked, and the Eevee returned the action. Something felt _ right _.

And instead of going up to the pokemon, as he had done with all the other starters, Thomas instead crouched down and offered a hand. A trainer-pokemon bond was only good if both agreed. The Eevee with minimal hesitation sprang forward, offering a paw above Thomas' hand as though hesitating. The Pokemon looked at Thomas, and Thomas couldn't help the genuine joyful smile he gave the other. The Eevee looked at the human hand again and, after a moment, set his paw down upon it.

Somewhere in their souls, two puzzle pieces clicked perfectly, as more spots opened up around them. Five more spots, to be exact.

______________________________

"An Eevee, eh?" Oak smiled as Thomas came out, the Eevee perched on his shoulders. MJ help the Piplup close in his arms, giving a curious but not negative look at Thomas "why, that fascinating! In fact, my grandson's first pokemon was an Eevee, ehh, what was his name again?" Oak pondered, but shook his head.

"If you wish you could even Nickname them" he added, causing the new trainers to talk to their pokemon.

Thomas picked the Eevee off his shoulders carefully, looking into his eyes. True excitement for adventure shone, his tail thrashing the air as the pokemon waited for the awaiting journey. "Eevee? Would you like a nickname?" The Eevee pondered a moment, a tad surprised as though he didn't think Thomas would _ ask _ and would just choose one or not, no matter the Eevee's opinion. Finally coming to a conclusion the Eevee looked back and nodded.

Thomas smiled, glad his partner trusted him in this decision "how about.. Roman?" The pokemon's eyes widened with joy. He had a name! And such a fabulous name as well. Roman nodded with a squeal, jumping back to Thomas' shoulder and turned around, nuzzling into the humans face.

Thomas just giggled, glad he truly found his missing piece.


End file.
